


Rainbow Menagerie: Kali's Wish

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Kali Wants Grandbabies, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: As she promised Kali, Velvet brings up the one thing most important to her, and the four prepare themselves to be parents.Rainbow Menagerie (Knightshade, Holy Grail, JaunexIlia)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rainbow Menagerie: Kali's Wish

Jaune: *head down, working in the pool's pump house*

Velvet: Master?

Jaune: *pulls his head up*

Jaune: Yes, Bun?

Velvet: Can we talk?

Jaune: *sticks his head back down*

Jaune: As soon as I'm finished here. Let's do it in the living room. Make tea.

Velvet: Yes, Master.

* * *

Jaune: *walked into the living room and sat on his chair, only to find all three of his pets sitting opposite him*

Jaune: *picks up his cup and takes a sip*

Jaune: So, what do you want to talk about.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Velvet: It was something that Mrs... Mo... Kali... said to me...

Jaune: *sips his tea*

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: *gestures to Velvet*

Velvet: I... have to say... how much things means to her...

Blake: That's an understatement.

Ilia: It's probably the thing that means the most to her.

Jaune: *sips his tea and puts it down on it's saucer*

Jaune: So, who's going to tell me?

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: *breathes deep while running a silent version of eenie-meaning-minie-moe*

Jaune: Dyke.

Ilia: *clears her throat*

Ilia: Kali... it seems... wants grandbabies.

Jaune: *deep inhale*

Jaune: *deep exhale*

Jaune: *deep inhale*

Jaune: *deep exhale*

Jaune: *closes his eyes for a moment*

Jaune: Blake, how do you feel about this?

Blake: Master... I...

Jaune: Do you want to be a mother?

Blake: *quickly grabs her stomach*

Blake: What would their life be like?

Jaune: Three loving mothers.

Jaune: *shrugs*

Blake: What... would we do?..

Jaune: We have quite the nest egg. As it is, we could certainly survive on the income of a single huntsman.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: *picks up his teacup and gestures to her before taking a sip*

Ilia: Pardon me, master, but?.. all three of us would be pregnant at the same time?!

Jaune: You could.

Jaune: *gestures to Blake*

Blake: It's not like we would have 100% control over it.

Jaune: Let the fates fall where they may. But, we have to be ready for all three of you to get pregnant at the same time, and you would be forbidden from going on huntress contracts while pregnant.

Velvet: *delightfully raises her hand*

Jaune: *gestures to her*

Velvet: It's not like being huntresses is the only way we can make money. I can actually make good money with my photography. Most artists have to spend all their money on their studio... but mine is already paid for.

Jaune: Excellent. You just earned yourself some headpats. Any other suggestions.

Ilia: I could... grow food in the garden.

Jaune: Excellent idea. So long as we have enough room to work out. Blake, you look disturbed.

Blake: I'm... sorry... Master...

Jaune: *gestures to Blake*

Blake: It's just... you implied... that you would be acting as a huntsman by yourself...

Jaune: I could just take lower-yield local contracts. Lower pay, much lower risk, and I could come home within a day or two. As it is, we're taking full-team contracts, and most people don't take full-team contracts.

Velvet: We've actually had problems finding enough four-huntsmen contracts.

Jaune: *nods his heads*

Blake: So, you promise... you'll be alright... without us?

Jaune: We do have friends in town here, and local contracts can always call for a posse or the constabulary for reinforcements... or even subcontract to other huntsmen...

Blake: . . .

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I promise to run my contracts by the three of you. I can't die here; I have a family to take care of. Feeling better?

Blake (smiling): Yes, Master.

Jaune: And, Kitty, did that answer your question?

Blake: One of them, Master. What would it be like... raising children... in our family...

Jaune: Once they are old enough to realize our family dynamic is... different... we'll explain to them you do this because of your own choice. Teach our daughters how to find a man to take care of her properly.

Velvet: And our sons?

Jaune: Teach them to be these men. We are a loving family... and that's more than some people can say... Do you feel any better?

Blake: Some...

Jaune: Then we can let you think it over... bring this up later... but for now, do Bun or Dyke have any objections?

Velvet: I love the idea.

Jaune: Dyke?

Ilia: . . .

Ilia: If I can be truly honest.

Jaune: *gives her a piercing gaze*

Jaune: You must ALWAYS tell me the truth.

Ilia: . . .

Ilia: *bows her head*

Ilia: I'M SO SORRY, MASTER!

Jaune: *puts down his teacup and stands up, walking over to the couch*

Jaune: *gently places his hand on the back of Ilia's bowed head*

Jaune: You are forgiven.

Ilia: *looks up at him with fear and longing*

Jaune: *grabs her chin and kisses her before turning back around the table to his chair*

Jaune: *sits down and looks back across at Ilia.

Ilia: I... am so... frightened... about all of this... I was raised in!..

Jaune: Stop.

Jaune: *stands up and walks over to the couch*

Jaune: *shifts Ilia over on the couch, the other two squishing over*

Jaune: *sits down and squeezes Ilia into his lap while looking at the other two*

Jaune: *kisses the side of her head*

Jaune (whispers): Speak, but softly, and remember I'm here.

Ilia (quietly): I was... raised in the mines...

Jaune (whispering): The Schnee mines in Atlas...

Ilia: *nods*

Jaune (whispering): the very ones Blake fought against...

Ilia: *whimpers*

Jaune (whispering): You... lost your parents...

Ilia: *shivers*

Jaune: *pauses as he holds her close*

Jaune: Kitten.

Blake: *quickly stands up*

Jaune: Hold her hands.

Blake: *grabs Ilia by her hands*

Velvet: *snuggles up as close as she can*

Jaune (whispering): You're afraid of what kind of mother you will be?

Ilia: *shivers less*

Jaune (whispering): Well, you have us. We will be here with you. You, and Blake, and Bun worked long and hard to make sure what happened to you won't happen to anyone, ever again. That's the wonderful thing about this. Besides, worse case scenario, I'm sure Ghira and Kali would love to come over to help.

Velvet: We'd probably have to tie Kali up.

Ilia: *eyes grow wide*

Ilia: And just why does _that_ give you a hardon, Master?

Velvet: If you are having trouble remembering, I could alway get the group photo...

Jaune: I would love to see it again.

Velvet: *quickly stands up, moves to run away, before stopping and turning to her Master*

Jaune: Before you go, how do you feel about this?

Velvet: With all four of us here, and our friends and family, I doubt we will have any problems doing this... or at least any problems we cannot solve. I would also absolutely LOVE being a mother. If you'll excuse me.

* * *

Jaune sat on the couch, cuddled up and petting his three pets.

Blake: Master?

Jaune: Hmm?

Blake: I have...

Jaune: *gently kisses the side of her head*

Blake: I... agree.

Jaune: I think I know what you're trying to say, but you're going to have to say it.

Blake: I... I've thought... I feel... I want... I want to be a mother...

Jaune: Two of three. Dyke?

Ilia: *nearly shrieks*

Jaune: *squeezes her close*

Jaune: How are you feeling?

Ilia: Better... Master... If I can... of course I can... I'm sorry for...

Ilia: *breathes deep*

Ilia: So content here... Promise me we'll continue doing this...

Jaune: Of course. The kids might just want to join in...

Blake: We're going to need a bigger couch.

Velvet: Or designated cuddling station.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Jaune: *scratches Velvet's ears*

Jaune: Dyke.

Ilia: *nervous response*

Jaune: Do you want to do this?

Ilia: I... I... of course I... of course I want to do this... but I'm so... so very...

Jaune (quietly): You want to know a secret?

Ilia: *affirmative groan*

Jaune (quietly): I'm incredibly nervous too... but... I'm not going to be my family, my parents... I'm going to believe in our kids... and teach them what they need to know to do whatever is it they want.

Ilia: *contented groans*

Ilia: I reserve the right for a few panic attacks.

Jaune: *kisses the side of her head*

Jaune: I'm still going to have to spank you.

Ilia: I know... it will have snap me out of it...

Jaune: *kisses the side of her head*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190420884055/rainbow-menagerie-kalis-wish) tumblog.


End file.
